


Kiss

by Candid_Ishida



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candid_Ishida/pseuds/Candid_Ishida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua and Gon are enjoying the seclusion of the woods in silence, until the former assassin poses a risky question and is taken by surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

“Hey, Gon... have you ever kissed anyone?”

The heart of the forest was the kind of place where violence was alien. Life progressed. Peace was all around. A lush emerald canopy sheltered the glen where the two boys sat, blocking out any hints of the outside world. At their backs were thick patches of ferns that coiled among piles of mossy rocks. Before them curved a lazy stream, the creatures within it floating or wading along with no cares beyond what they could see.

“Yeah, of course!”

Killua's fingers twitched at his side, and he began fiddling anxiously with the damp blades of grass spouting between them. Without peeling his eyes from the shallow water, he asked.

“Who was it?”

Gon laughed and leaned forward to smile at him.

“Mito-san!” he proclaimed affectionately. “When I was little she would kiss me every night when I went to bed.”

“Ah, right.”

Killua held back a labored sigh and finally lost focus on the stream. Instead, he glanced above them, through the breaks in the canopy at a sky that was so clear and still, his thoughts might drift there forever if he let them.

“Didn't your mom ever kiss you goodnight?” Gon asked.

“We don't have that kind of family,” he answered. “When I was really young, the butlers took care of me, for the most part.”

The rest of the Zoldycks were a world away, far from Gon, far from him, but he could still feel their grasp on him. The firm clutch of his brother was always on his shoulder, steering him back towards a road of darkness. His mother's shrill words were in his ears. Expectations his father had placed on him still gnawed at his brain, but he had spent the last months doing all he could to cast them away.

His existence as an assassin was dead. Beside him was his only reason for living, now. To protect Gon, to follow him, that was the path he had chosen.

Killua lowered his chin and became lost in the shimmering ripples of the stream again. He watched intently as water skippers danced their way across the transparent surface, skating on the calm, cool mirror until they were inevitably gobbled up by the fish and frogs below. A particularly quick bug had avoided death for quite some time now. He was absently wondering how long the insect would last, if it would be the one to carry on and live to see another morning, until his shoulders tensed and a sharp tremble shot down his spine, freezing him in place.

Gon's warm, wet lips were mashed against his cheek, and remained there long enough to totally paralyze him before they pulled away with a loud smack. Killua's mouth hung open. Desperate to react, he tried to force air from his lungs, but the gasp remained trapped somewhere around his voice box. Somehow, he found the willpower required to look to his right, and discovered Gon grinning at him brightly.

The young hunter laughed playfully through his teeth, then let his smile soften when he began to speak.

“It's kind of sad that your family never really had any affection between them,” he said. “But we've spent so much time together, I feel like you're a part of _my_ family.”

Killua's pulse thumped loudly. Inside, he was quivering with a radiant hope that maybe his gamble had paid off, and Gon understood the depths of his feelings. His stunned mouth began to close into an eager smile. Anticipation was blooming, soaring... until--

“Like a brother!” Gon exclaimed.

All at once, Killua went still. Everything was as he should have expected. Gon had no knowledge of the pieces within him that were breaking, crumbling, bending under the weight of his devotion. Gon was too pure to realize, now or ever.

“Don't you feel like that, Killua?”

He did smile, a smile that was mournful and shattered, but Gon didn't notice.

“Yeah,” he answered. “Just like that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know a drabble is supposed to be 100 words! This is too short to be called anything else, except maybe evil incarnate, since it's 666 words exactly. It's my first piece of writing for the Hunter X Hunter fandom. I primarily ship Leorio and Kurapika, but watching the Chimera Ant arc for the first time (NO SPOILERS PLEASE! I've only watched the 1999 series all the way through!) it's so obvious that Killua is falling in love with Gon, I can't take it. It's so cute and sad. *sob*


End file.
